Pasando por ahí
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Kurodo Akabane tiene pensado ir a aniquilar a los Get Backers, por ello va a buscarlos en el Honky Tonk, más nunca imaginó lo que pasaría... Solo 1 Cap.


**Hola lectores:**

**Saludos a todos aquellos que lean está historia imaginada por mí. En si los Get Backers no me pertenecen, sólo hice uso de sus personajes para llevar a cabo un fanfic que se me ocurrió una noche.**

**Contiene un poco de Ban & Natsumi, no me odien por eso pero en lo personal pienso que forman una bonita pareja.**

**Espero que les guste y estoy abierta a cualquier crítica.**

**Leona Orochi.**

**----- ----- ----- -----**

**Pasando por ahí**

En una mañana cualquiera, un hombre caminaba por las calles despreocupadamente con un objetivo fijo en la mente, no le importaba lo bello que fuera el día o lo bien que oliera el ambiente, sólo caminaba con un deseo: _Poder pelear con todas sus fuerzas._

En eso se detiene en frente de una cafetería, se asegura que el vehículo que está estacionado sea de aquellos a quien desea enfrentar. Una vez notificado, afirmando su deseo, decide entrar más se sorprende al ver lo que encuentra.

- Natsumi, estaré reparando la computadora arriba por lo que necesitas algo solo llámame – se escuchó la voz de un hombre que se estaba alejando.

- Muy bien, jefe, no se preocupe – fue la contestación de una dulce camarera pelinegra.

- ¿Oh? Bienvenido al Honky Tonk – dijo la joven al percatarse de la nueva presencia - ¿puedo ofrecerle algo, Sr. Akabane?

La verdad es que el Dr. Jackal quedó decepcionado al ver el local prácticamente vació. Si, en efecto, sólo se encontraban él y la camarera alegre que los atiende cada vez que hay un nuevo trabajo dado por Hevn, ninguna señal de los recuperadores.

- Veo que fue una perdida de tiempo – mientras sujetaba su sombrero y se disponía a salir.

- ¿Eh? ¿Buscaba a Ginji y Ban? – concluyó la chica eso detuvo los pasos del hombre.

- ¿Acaso tú sabes donde puedo hallarlos?

- Bueno, eso creo, siempre van a los mismos lugares para dar sus volantes.

- ¿Me puedes decir los lugares?

- Pues… se los diré si toma un café

- ¿Un café?

- Es broma, es broma – se disculpó la joven – ahora mismo se lo diré

- Está bien – interrumpió – quiero un capuchino.

Kurodo no es de las personas que cambia su lista de cosas por hacer así de simple pero tenía que admitir que no había probado alimento todo el día y ya se acercaba el atardecer por lo que no le pareció mala la propuesta.

- Es extraño verla sola, Srita. Natsumi –dijo Jackal al observar de nueva cuenta el lugar.

- ¡Ah! Eso – respondió mientras preparaba el café – eso es porque el jefe está reparando la computadora. Es que lo que pasó fue que la otra noche Ban andaba navegando por Internet, creo que tenía que ver con un correo en el que según había ganado un gran premio. Al abrir el correo resultó ser un archivo con virus. Ban trató de arreglarlo por su cuenta pero en vez de mejorar empeoró y dañó gran parte de los archivos del jefe.

- Ese Mido, no sabe medirse en ese tema – comentó.

- Si, asi es. Lo peor para él fue que los daños se los añadirá a la cuenta y por lo que veo será muy caro – dijo con un ademán angelical mostrando su lengua – bueno, aquí está su café – entregando una linda sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- ¿Gusta acompañarlo con algo?

- Creo que dos trozos de tarta me caerían bien

- Sirviendo – dando en un platito las piezas con un tenedor.

- Disculpe por la curiosidad pero… - se atrevió a decir la chica - ¿para qué buscaba a Ginji y Ban?

- Pues la verdad es que los quiero retar.

- ¿Retar?

- Si, es muy difícil encontrar verdaderos oponentes y ellos son fuertes, quiero saber quien es más fuerte.

- Ya veo, supongo que sería una lucha muy interesante pero no me gustaría que alguno de ellos quedara realmente lastimado… - la mirada de Natsumi comenzaba a ponerse triste en pensar en aquella posibilidad – Ginji y… y… Ban… - sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas pero se contuvieron.

-- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por ellos? ¿Qué debo decir? _-- pensaba el frío individuo.

Se mantuvo unos segundos de silencio que cada instante se volvía más y más pesados hasta que otra persona entra al Honky Tonk.

- Bienvenida al Honky Tonk – fue la reacción de Natsumi y lo dijo con su típica sonrisa.

- Hola – dice la joven recién llegada mientras observaba el lugar – este lugar me parece familiar - en eso ve al único cliente - ¡Akabane! Es un gusto verlo otra vez.

- Hola Riko, ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Pues cerca de aquí vive una compañera mía, vengo de hacer un trabajo en su casa por lo que quise probar algo.

- Disculpa, ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunta la camarera Mizuki.

- Oh, si, quisiera una soda con un emparedado.

- Si, en un momento – y la joven comenzó a servirlo.

- Joven Akabane, lo he estado buscando, sabe, tengo un par de entradas para el nuevo parque de atracciones que abre mañana y pensaba que… - es interrumpida por su celular - ¿hola?... si… bueno… espérame tantito – volviendo a dirigirse al hombre de negro – discúlpeme pero es importante.

- No hay problema.

- Disculpa, aquí está lo que me pediste – dice Natsumi mientras le entregaba el pedido.

- Así – Riko toma las cosas y se las lleva a una mesita lejana para poder atender bien la llamada.

Regresando con Kurodo.

- ¿Por qué aprecia tanto a los Get Backers?

- Bueno, eso es simple, es porque me recuperaron un recuerdo.

- ¿Un recuerdo?

- Si, es que hace un par de años murió mi madre, yo la quise y quiero mucho. Cuando aun estaba en el hospital me hizo este gatito – mostrándolo – un día sin querer lo perdí en las calles…

- Y ellos lo recuperaron

- Así es – formulando su sonrisa – desde entonces tienen toda mi gratitud y comencé a trabajar aquí.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar?

- Si, porque gracias a esto he podido conocerlos.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, ala Srita. Heven y el jefe; a Himiko, Shido, Juubei, Sakura, Emishi, Madoka, Clayman, en fin, incluso a usted. He visto como ayudan a la gente aunque hay ocasiones en las que se enfrentan entre ustedes pero me alegra que logren llegar a acuerdos.

En eso la joven coloca en su lugar su amado gatito.

- Yo sólo vivo con mi padre – comenzó a decir la joven – no es que no tenga amigos pero aun así se siente solo. Todo eso cambió cuando los conocí a todos, desde entonces se volvieron una familia para mí.

- ¿Una familia? Que interesante, entonces dime que son cada uno.

- Pues… - y comenzó a meditarlo – el jefe es como el tío que cuida a todos; la Srita. Hevn la tía que sabe regañar cuando se han portado mal, también ambos saben aconsejar en los momentos que le requiera.

Akabane escuchaba con suma atención.

- Haber… - siguió pensando la chica – lo que son Shido, Emishi, Juubei junto con su hermana Sakura, y Kazuki serían mis primos; ahora que si hablamos de las señoritas Himiko y Madoka… pues, las hermanas que nunca tuve ya que siempre hablamos de cosas de chicas.

- ¿Y que hay de los rescatadores? – preguntó intrigado el hombre de negro.

- Mmm… pues Ginji sería… sería la mascota – dijo con gras acierto cosa que desconcertó a su oyente – pero por favor no le diga que yo dije algo así.

- Claro, no se preocupe, pero dígame porque decidió eso.

- Pues porque él es lindo y tierno como un cachorrito pero cuando atacan a sus seres queridos se le sale lo bravo para proteger todo lo que aprecia.

- Buena semejanza y ¿qué es Mido?

- Ban… él… él es… - decía entrecortadamente mientras trataba de darle lugar.

- ¡Uff! ¡Por fin! – se escuchó decir por atrás.

- ¿Qué ocurre Riko?

- Joven Akabane, es que por fin terminé de hablar por teléfono – y se estiraba el cuerpo.

- Pero no luces del todo bien.

- Es que, para variar, era mi compañera con la cual según habíamos acabado el trabajo pero al parecer uno de sus hermanitos tuvo un accidente y rompió todo el trabajo sin querer – recogió sus cosas con una cara muy triste – por lo que tendremos que comenzar desde cero el día de mañana – dirigiéndose a Natsumi – Creo que con esto es suficiente, ¿verdad? – entregándole un billete.

- Si, así es – dijo la camarera – toma tu cambio.

- Gracias, estuvo muy delicioso.

Y la pelinegra hace una satisfactoria reverencia. Riko se detuvo enfrente Kurodo para despedirse.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir _hermano_ Akabane, es que ya está oscureciendo y tengo que llegar a casa.

- ¿Son hermanos? – Preguntó con incredulidad Natsumi.

- ¡No! Nada de eso – responde la estudiante – sólo que me gustaría tener un hermano como él – en eso checa su bolso – pero que pena con mis entradas, como el trabajo es urgente ya estaré ocupada – en eso voltea a ver al hombre que se encuentra a su lado – se las regalo.

- Mmm, gracias, ya veré que hacer – se limitó a decir.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy- y la chica castaña sale.

- Hasta la próxima – fue lo último que le dijo la pelinegra.

Akabane siguió tomando su café hasta que Natsumi da un aplauso.

- ¿Mmm?

- Ya se que papel forma usted en mi familia – dijo muy alegre.

- A ¿si?, entonces dígame que soy.

- Usted es como un hermano mayor.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque es inteligente, astuto, sabe que decir y…

- Y…

- Siempre pensé que con un hermano hablaría de estas cosas – dando una bella sonrisa.

- Bueno – terminando de comer la tarta y dando el último sorbo de su café – ya me tengo que ir.

- Aquí está la cuenta.

- Gracias – tomando su sombrero y dando el pago justo – ya me voy.

- Espero verlo pronto por aquí.

- Sí me contrata la Srita. Hevn es seguro que vuelva.

El Dr. Jackal sale del café y comienza a caminar pero en eso escucha unas voces familiares acercándose.

- Ban, ya tengo hambre.

- Ya lo sé, duras penas nos alcanza para estos días si es que comemos poco.

- Y el auto no funciona…

- Eso fue porque se acabó la gasolina por perdernos en ese trabajo.

- Si, verdad, ¿por qué fue que nos perdimos?

- Porque alguien no supo leer el mapa y para variar fuimos a parar en una granja – mientras ahorcaba a su compañero – y tuvimos que gastar el dinero para pagar los daños que hicimos.

- Lo siento, lo siento – decía el rubio en su forma chibi mientras que sufría la tortura de su amigo.

Sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados hasta que aquel hombre habló.

- Vaya, así que aquí están los Get Backers.

- A-Akabane – tartamudeó un Ginji muy asustado.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jackal? – preguntó directamente el joven Mido.

Pero el hombre de negro no movió músculo alguno.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? – preguntó de nueva cuenta el castaño.

- Mido, Mido… Mido – decía Akabane mientras se les acercaba con un bisturí en mano.

Una vez que los dos quedaron frente a frente, Kurodo levantó la mano con la cual sujetaba el objeto punzo-cortante a la altura de su cara y es cuando la vuelve a reincorporar a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué planeas, loco? – siguió interrogando el hombre de ojos místicos.

- Mmm… - dijo mientras sacaba dos papeles de su bolsillo y se los ofrecía al castaño – toma, no me sirven… y creo que las usarías bien con la persona que está adentro.

- ¡ ¿Què?! – la única respuesta que pudo articular mientras tomó con un rápido movimiento aquellos papeles antes de que aquel hombre comenzará a alejarse.

- Ban ¿qué pasó? ¿qué quería Jackal? – preguntaba el rubio muy confundido.

- No- No lo se, pero no parecía el mismo.

- ¿Y qué te dio?

- Parecen ser entradas especiales para un parque de diversiones.

- ¿Para que nos entregaría eso? Espero que no sea una trampa

- No lo se pero mejor entremos a comer algo.

Una vez dentro del Honky Tonk fueron recibidos por la linda Natsumi.

- Hola chicos, es bueno verlos.

- Si, verdad – dijo el rubio muy feliz.

- ¿Les doy lo de siempre?

- Claro – afirmo el castaño y es cuando voltea a ver - ¿y donde esta Paul?

- El jefe está arriba – pero en eso el mencionado lanza un gran bostezo que se escucha en toda la habitación.

- Ahh – decía mientras bajaba – creo que me quedé dormido, ¿pasó algo Natsumi?

- Nada, jefe, sólo vinieron el Sr. Akabane y otra jovencita.

- ¿Y qué quiso ese loco? – preguntó intrigado el joven Mido.

- Venía a buscarlos pero al no encontrarlos se tomó un refrigerio – contestó con suma calma.

- No te dio miedo – le dijo un chibi Ginji todo lloron.

- No, hasta nos pusimos a conversar.

La verdad es que Ban estaba sorprendido de tal cosa, primero ve a Kurodo negar una pelea y después se entera que venía a buscarla pero en lugar de eso come un refrigerio, ¿hablaríamos del mismo Jackal? Y para variar le entregó dos boletos.

_- "Toma no me sirven… y creo que las usarías bien con la persona que está adentro."_

-- _¿Qué quiso decir?_ -- entonces voltea a ver a su alrededor y observa como Ginji pone sus caras chibis de admiración hacía la camarera mientras que el jefe tomaba su diario pero en eso se enfoca en el centro de su mundo, aquella chica de cabellera oscura que le recordaba la belleza de la noche ¡ ¿No podía ser?! Acaso Akabane se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-- _Maldito Jackal. No se que le pasará pero en está ocasión te la deberé_ -- pensaba Ban -- _Por ahora lo aceptaré y la invitaré pero si te apareces por ahí, te juro que te acabaré como no tienes idea_ --

Sin embargo por otro lado de la ciudad un hombre alto de vestimenta oscura y misteriosa caminaba de regreso a su hogar después de que no pudo haber cometido su meta del día.

- Hoy fue un día _interesante _- se decía así mismo – hoy buscaba una pelea que requiriese de todo mi poder y lo que me encuentro es una hermanita, pues bien hermanita, no te prometo nada pero espero que te guste mi regalo.

Fin.


End file.
